Ami's Always Right
by Takara Makoto
Summary: Oneshot. Amu is now sixteen. She leaves Ami with Miki and Su to go cleanse an x-character and...who's the cute guy that just saved her? Amuto


**A/N: So this is my first Shugo Chara Fanfic hope it goes well and that no one's OOC… THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE ANIME/MANGA! **

**Thanks to all who read this! And a big thanks to my editor Sam!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, if so, I would definitely be with Ikuto if I couldn't have Itachi or Sai…-sighs-, well either that or Amu would definitely be with Ikuto by now –smirks-**

**

* * *

**

Ami's Always Right

"Hinamori-san! Hurry before it gets away!"

"Hai Tadase-kun! Ready Ran?"

"Hai Amu-chan!"

"My own heart: Unlock!" Amu could feel herself becoming one with Ran.

"Character transformation: Amulet Heart!"

The pink haired cheer leader took a few steps back.

"Hop, Step, Jump!

Amu was flying through the air, chasing a _very_ energetic X-character

"Useless, useless…" the character chanted.

"Amu-chan, now!" Ran encouraged.

"Negative heart: Lock On!"

The X-character was locked in place and struggling to get away.

"Open Heart!"

The X-character started wailing and slowly turned back into its former self. It sealed back into its egg and whispered a soft "Arigato".

Amu then turned back to her normal self.

"Nice work Amu-chan!" Nadeshiko complimented.

"Hai Hinamori-san, that was one of your fastest captures in awhile."

"Not too bad, Joker" Kukai winked at Amu.

"YaYa thinks Amu-chi needed this!" Yaya said in a matter of fact tone.

Amu smiled, "You're right, there haven't been any X-characters in awhile."

"More like years." Kukai snorted.

Kukai was right. He was now a Junior in high school while Amu, Nadeshiko, and Tadase were sophomores, and YaYa was a freshmen. They all thought it was nice that all the guardians were together at one school again. But one thing had bothered them, Easter had suddenly stopped it's search for the embryo after a year or two so there were no X-characters to cleanse.

"That's right, Yaya wonders if Easter got tired of doing nothing and started searching again." Yaya made a serious face that didn't suit her at all.

Amu giggled, "Yeah well, it's getting late. I can't stay out too long because I'm suppose to be watching Ami and I don't think Miki and Su want to be stuck with her for to long."

"All right, see you tomorrow Amu!" Everyone called to her retreating form.

Amu looked over her shoulder, "Bye!"

* * *

"Amu-chan…are we lost?" Ran said a bit unsure.

"No ran, I'm just taking a short cut since the X-character was a little far from the house."

"Oh"

"Hmm, I think if we cut through this alley it will get us home faster than walking around…"

"Go for it! Go for it Amu-chan!" Ran cheered

"Yeah, yeah" Amu said slightly annoyed.

Amu walked right on into the alley. Halfway through Ran taped Amu on her shoulder.

"Ano…Amu-chan…I-it's really dark and scary. Can we just w-walk around?" Ran stuttered clearly frightened.

"But we're already halfway through Ran." Amu complained

"Demo-"

"Hi there, are you lost?" a gruff voice came from beside Amu.

Amu jumped and turned to the man that had suddenly appeared in the alley.

"N-no, I'm just taking a shortcut…" both Amu and Ran were scared.

"Hmm." Came the man's voice, "I would think you were."

"Yeah well, I'm not." Amu snapped back.

The man laughed and walked towards her, making her bump into the wall behind her.

"Hey, you're pretty cute. How about it? Wanna have some fun?" The man said with an evil grin.

"N-no! Get away from me!" Amu panicked.

"Amu-chan! What should I do!" Ran panicked

The man pinned her against the wall.

"Now, don't be like that. I could show you a good time." He winked.

"No! Get your hands off me!"

* * *

About a block a way, a certain dark haired boy who looked roughly about nineteen was taking a stroll when h heard a familiar voice,

"N-No! Get away from me!"

Ikuto looked up, "Amu??"

Ikuto ran to the direction from where he heard her voice and walked into the alley, trying not to be seen.

"Now, don't be like that. I could show you a good time."

Ikuto ground his teeth as he saw the man pin Amu against the wall. He heard her Shugo Chara shout in panic, "Amu-chan! What should I do!"

"No! Get your hands off me!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto jumped in and pried the man off of the pink haired girl and kicked him into the wall.

"I don't think she wants to be touched." Ikuto calmly said as he took a protective stance in front of Amu.

Ran gasped.

Amu looked at the one in front of her…he was… very familiar.

"Get lost boy, she's mine." The attacker said with a snarl.

Ikuto just stood there looking bored, "I really don't feel like beating anyone up today…so you should go before I change my mind." Ikuto warned.

"Hmph, fine." The man stalked off out of the alley.

"I-Ikuto?" came a small voice.

Ikuto turned around and smirked, "Amu"

"It's Ikuto Amu-chan! Run!" Ran said. She still didn't entirely trust him.

Ikuto was slightly thrown back as she fell forward and hugged him. Ikuto just stood there.

"Arigato Ikuto, I-I thought-"

Ikuto smirked and bent his head down and bit her ear.

"OW! IKUTO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Amu-chan! Are you okay!?" Ran continued to panic.

Ikuto chuckled lightly, "Come on."

"Eh?" Amu questioned.

"Your house, it's this way right?"

Ikuto was walking her home? Amu was puzzled.

"Umm, yeah." Amu walked beside Ikuto.

* * *

There was silence for most of the way. Amu felt a bit uncomfortable at the silence between them and spoke up, "So, have you found the embryo Ikuto?"

"No, I take it that that little king hasn't either?"

"N-no" Amu said a bit uncomfortable.

Amu had started to walk a bit behind Ikuto because she honestly had no idea where she was going while ran just floated along happily next to Amu.

Amu suddenly bumped into Ikuto as he stopped. Amu blushed in embarrassment, "G-Gomen"

"We're here" Ikuto stated.

"Oh…well…Arigato." She smiled a small smile and turned to her door and unlocked it.

She stopped for a moment and turned around. He was still there.

"Ano…would you like to come in?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her request, "Would your parents like you bringing a stray cat home?" Ikuto joked.

Amu shook her head, "They're out tonight. I'm babysitting my little sister."

Ikuto smirked, "You're doing a bad job."

Amu turned red. Before she knew it, Ikuto walked right to the door and walked in. Amu walked in behind him. He stood in the doorway confused about where to go. Amu took his hand and led him to the living room where she was soon greeted by Su and Miki

"Amu-chan, help us!" They both said

"Great Charas!" Ami came into the living room jumping around trying to catch the 'Great Charas'. Ami was in second grade now, Amu was expecting her to have an egg of her own by now.

Ami stopped in front of Amu and Ikuto and pointed at Ikuto, "Are you Amu-chan's boyfriend?"

Ran, Miki, and Su started to laugh as Amu's face turned a bright red, "N-No Ami, he's not my boy-"

"Then why is Amu-chan red and why are you two holding hands?"

Amu noticed she didn't let go of his hand hen she led him into the living room. Her face turned a deeper shade of red, "Tha-That's because-"

"I _am_ Amu's boyfriend." Ikuto pulled Amu's back close to his frame and wrapped his arms around her waist

Ran, Miki, and Su just gawked at Ikuto.

Ami giggled, "See? Ami's always right!"

"Oh just go play with the 'Great Charas'" Amu huffed.

"YAY!" Ami screamed with delight as she grabbed Ran, Miki, and Su.

"D-Demo, Amu-chan!" The three shugo chara's whined as Ami headed up the stairs and shut the door to her room.

Amu let out a sigh. She then remembered Ikuto was still holding her.

"Ano…Ikuto you can let go now." she said a bit embarrassed.

Ikuto leaned his head down and to rest his chin on her shoulder. She was sure he could feel the heat rising in her face.

"You didn't deny it." He finally spoke.

"Huh?"

"When I said I was your boyfriend, you didn't deny. You didn't even try."

"Tha-That's because-" Amu stopped. She could feel his lips caressing her neck.

"Hmm, well that's good because that's exactly what I'm going to be from now on."

Ikuto turned Amu around to face him and he claimed her lips.

Amu gasped at his sudden behavior. Ikuto smirked and took that chance to make his way into her mouth. A few seconds after the shock wore off; Amu found herself doing the exact same thing. Both could swear they had never tasted anything so good in all their life. They both stopped after what seemed like forever to breathe. Both were panting heavily. Amu looked up at Ikuto and smiled.

"You know, I don't think I'll mind having you as my boyfriend. Well, not _that_ much anyway." Amu joked.

Ikuto smirked, "Good."

He leaned in for another kiss, and so did she.

**

* * *

**

A/N Tada!! Ok so there was a bit of OOC but give me a break it's my first Shugo Chara Fanfic.

**So I don't think it was that bad.**

**Michi: Hehe at least there was some hot action**

**Me: Um…who are you?**

**Michi: You created me…**

**Me: But you were in the little boy in my Cat and Mouse Naruto Fanfic??**

**Michi: Nope, you just used the name, you created me awhile before that…unaware of it I assume.**

**Me: Eh don't get all smart ass on me mister, I created you, I can un-create you**

**Michi: Well…your mind really IS something to fear**

**Me: Urusai!**

**Reviews would be nice!**

**Takara Makoto**


End file.
